Nikita and Legolas In The Mist of LVOE
by Dependable Love
Summary: In this story a girl called Nikita takes a ride on her horse. She gets knocked out and meets them after waking up. She feels really bad from seeing her future becuse out of the two men one of them that knocked her out she falls in love with him, as the magic mirror said. She then calms down and has to decide between two men. Which one will she choose for her love?


As a child walks to a magic mirror looking at her past, present and future something and someone creates a huge impact on her life. But she does not believe anything the mirror for tells, so she goes outside and decides to ride her horse, knowing that there is danger in the area she could be killed. As she exits the gates she rides to a lake that is 15 miles away but on the way there she passes these men riding on elegant horse's right behind her. One with long blonde hair and blue eyes, while the other had a log red beard holding onto him like he was a dwarf and the other man with fine and light wavy hair down to his shoulders. They were all carrying weapons and the child named Nikita looked behind to see what sort of weapons they had. The blonde one with a bow and arrow, the dwarf with an axe and the one with black hair a sword. Then as Nikita tried to swerve and lose them off of her tail, but they still followed her like she some sort of bait. Nikita was panicking wondering what to do and then the final decision was to try and shoot them but not actually shoot them, it was to just let them think that she was useless at her skills. So she drew her bow and arrow and missed the guy with the black hair. Then drew her bow and arrow and missed the dwarf and the blonde. But when she missed they rode faster so they were right next to her. Then Nikita pulled her horses reins and changed courses.

As she was still being chased the dwarf said "Stupid girl! She can't even think that we will lose track of her!" All of a sudden Nikita was cornered but there was a type of stair way up the mountain and if she could trust her horse to jump over the ones who are following her she can try and get away. Then they cornered her and then it was time to act, her horse jumped up on to the stair way and jumped over the followers. One of the men said "boy she's smart!" The others looked at him like 'what are you talking about' and the guy with the black hair said "Who cares just shoot the horse!" Then the blonde guy shot Nikita's horse. As the horse was shot Nikita quickly grabbed her bow and arrows, then did a perfect back flip onto the ground. After the back flip she then ran to her horse to get some of her equipment but the followers were too fast and knocked her out.

As she was knocked out the followers took her to a shelter and laid her on a bed. Then the blonde guy looked at her bow. He said to the dwarf "Gimli these markings are the same as the ones on my bow. How can this be?" Then all of a sudden Nikita woke up in a rush and sat straight up, and then the blonde guy asked "Are you alright? You look a bit... well scared and what is your name?" Nikita replied "Yes I am alright and I am not scared, I am just shocked. My name is Nikita and what is yours I dare say?" Gimli said "Nikita, interesting I have heard of that name before…" then the blonde guy interrupted him saying "sorry he is really a thinker. I am Legolas Greenleaf and this is my friend Gimli. Might I ask you your last name?" Nikita fell silent for a couple of seconds and said "Jensen, my last name is Jensen." The dwarf instantly said "now I remember that name from somewhere!" then Legolas exited the room and after that Gimli did too.

While Nikita was in the room Legolas walked all the way to the head elf and said "that girl we captured is called Nikita Jensen. I presume her middle name is Jane Ellen. Can I see my past, present and future now? For I did find out about her name for you, as you asked" Then head elf nodded and led him to the garden of peace. While Legolas was standing at the special table with a bowl in the middle, the head elf got the sacred water and poured it into the bowl. Then Legolas looked at the bowl. "The bowl is now asking what you want to see. It only allows you to see the past and future" then Legolas said "I want to see the future please." The bowl then showed him his future: The quest has just started and there is only one girl Nikita(he presumed) with a bow and arrow standing by his side… then it never showed how it ended but then it showed that a male not him proposing to Nikita and she denies his proposal. Then Legolas (him) walks up to Nikita and kisses her. After that Legolas proposes to Nikita and she accepts.

15 minutes later Gimli found Legolas and asked "so the girl Nikita Jensen should we trust her. I mean she could be lying to us." Legolas was still shocked that he would go for her though she was really pretty, but it still doesn't make it right to just trust the magic bowl like that. "Hey guys. We're back! Good to see that you guys are still in good shape." Said a small boy and then Legolas said "Frodo! It is good to see you too! Being a hobbit mustn't be that easy." Then Frodo jumped down and rushed to hug them. As they were busy Gimli saw Nikita walking towards Gandalf, "Hey Nikita! You shouldn't walk up to strangers like that." Said Gimli, then Nikita shook her head and said to Gandalf "Hey grandfather! It's so good to see you! It has been a very long time since you visited last." Then Legolas asked "Sorry I am not sure what you said. To say that I did, you called Gandalf grandfather!" Nikita nodded in acceptation and said "you do not know about me and nor do I know about you, therefore you may ask questions depending if they are inappropriate." And Gandalf just started laughing, but then Nikita hugged him for a second and left to the garden of peace with her bow and arrow. "You better go and have a small chat… wait a minute you actually looked at your future?!" said Gandalf in surprise. Legolas nodded and said in depression "she might as well accept the other man in the future." Gandalf then said "I shouldn't tell you but she also saw her future and she was very happy but then she saw a consequence in doing to accept. Those two men had to fight for her…to the death. She hated foreseeing her future ever since but then she has changed."

Walking in peace in the garden was great to cool down and relax. Just with the rusty leaves against the frosty ground Nikita was happy that she didn't have to see her future again. Two men, one with a bow and arrow the man looked exactly like Legolas and the other man was fat and tall with a sword of death. She then stopped trying to think about that. "Nikita is there anything wrong?" said a tall and fat man with red hair. Nikita froze and said "no there is nothing wrong you may leave now." The man then said "sorry my name is Harry Blutcher. Just to let you know you are really hot and good looking." Then Legolas walked into the garden of peace holding a flower that Nikita loved so dearly. "Harry I thought you are supposed to be working." Harry looked shocked and ran to Nikita "will you marry me?" he said. Nikita tried to move out of his grasp but he was squeezing her and she said "no. I will not accept, now let go of me." And in despite of that Harry chucked her on the ground and got his sword. But Gimli was already there and took the sword away from Harry. "You foolish dwarf" He said and Gimli covered the sword and passed it to Gandalf, who then destroyed the sword of death. Harry screamed and disappeared. Then Legolas rushed to Nikita still with the flower and helped her up. But she couldn't stand because Harry plunked her down to the ground and then she somehow got a cut on her ankle. So Legolas decided to carry her to her room.

50 minutes later Nikita was peacefully in bed, while Legolas, Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Pippet and Merry were all sitting down hoping that Nikita would be in good shape. While they were watching Gandalf heal her ankle Legolas saw the head elf pushing a table with all sorts of flowers, gifts and cards. "Legolas, Gandalf told us how you feel about someone." Pointing his chin at Nikita and continued "therefore we chose a gift that she might accept but you may only have the gift if you feel ever so in love or you just aren't ready." Said the Head Elf, and then Legolas said "I think I am not ready to do it now, I just need to get to know her a little more." Then Nikita woke up groaning because of the pain from the cut. "Good afternoon Nikita, as you may see in front of you there are gifts for you and everyone hopes you enjoy them." Said head elf. As Nikita was really exhausted she told the head elf that she will open them later and that she will walk in the garden of peace.

When she arrived at the garden she saw Legolas but she then tried to stay calm "Umm… thank you for helping me. It was really nice of you to so I got you this gift in return." Said Nikita and Legolas replied "Oh, ahh… no problem at all and thanks for the gift I really didn't expect you to, since you hate me." Nikita looked astonished and gave him the gift then walked out. But before she did Legolas took Nikita at the wrist and kissed her. Nikita was still thinking about what he said before about hating him. Then they stopped kissing and Nikita gave him a big hug then saying "I do not hate you at all. You are a really great friend and the best one yet!" and Ligulas' eyes were starting to look really shiny "thank you too! You are …" but Legolas was interrupted by a horn and Nikita said quickly "sorry I have to leave this place! I do not want to kill you" and without another word she got on a horse and rode off.

As she exited she swore that she will go back to the head elf's land again. But the horrible thing is that she heard the horn and it was getting louder and louder. Next thing you know that the people inside fighting against the head elf's people were from her fathers and her own place called Thacetis. Nikita then changed directions and rode back into the place.

She was in the garden of peace and saw one of the boys that had a crush on her, trying to hit Legolas. Then Nikita said "stop Datinies. That is enough just stop." Then Datinies stopped and ran over to Nikita. After running to her he proposed, but Nikita could never accept from what he was trying to do to Legolas and she then said "no, I do not accept from your foolish behaviour. You have hurt a friend of mine and you do not deserve it." Then Datinies left and said "I will get your father and if you're not engaged to anyone you will be mine!" and then he darted off. Nikita started crying and then Legolas knew that he was ready, and then Gandalf walked in and gave Legolas the box. After that Legolas walked to Nikita and proposed to her "Nikita, I truly love you like no other man could love a woman. Will you do the honour in marrying me?" asked Legolas. Nikita accepted his proposal, but then her father walked in, he then saw the ring on his daughters' right hand on the ring finger. "Nikita, who is your fiancé? Is he from our territory? If not then I do not accept him and nor should you." Said Nikita's father. Nikita said "father yes I have accepted someone to be my fiancé but he is not from our territory, and no you will not tell me to choose otherwise… I love him more than anyone in the world!" Gandalf then started clapping and everyone else too for the engagement for the two love birds Legolas prince of Mirkwood and Nikita Princess of Thacetis. Together everyone but Datinies and Nikita's father said "congratulations!" Then Legolas and Nikita kissed.

One month later Legolas and Nikita got married and on in two years they had triplets' one girl and two boys. And the family lived happily ever after


End file.
